Quand les escargots jouent les cupidons
by rastaqoueeerr
Summary: Voilà ce qui se passe quand les escargots viennent se mêler à la soirée de fin d'année des septièmes années ! Très léger slash Draco/Harry... /!\YAOI/!\ Dédicace à deux de mes amies : Clem' et les escargot. Sido et la salade.
1. Chapter 1

Rasta : Voila mon premier OS. Dédicace à Clem'.

Et à Sido... Pour la salade.

Bonne lecture !

**Quand les ecarsgots jouent les cupidons...**

Quel pari idiot ! J'aurais vraiment pas du boire, surtout avec des gryffondors !

...

Je vous fait un petit flash back, ok ?

-- Hier, on a tous fêté notre obtention des ASPICs.

Evidemment Miss Je-sais-tout est première… Ex aequo avec moi, évidemment.

Bref, nous sommes donc allés au _cheval ailé_, dans la rue des Aléas, sur le chemin de Traverse, afin de fêter dignement cette réussite.

Depuis la défaite de Voldy, les serpentards et les gryffondor s'entendent beaucoup mieux. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que Potty est mon meilleur pote mais nos relations sont moins… Tendues.

Nous y sommes donc allés tranquillement.

Après quelques heures, l'ambiance était chaude, je savais déjà qui allait me rejoindre plus tard (sans doute Cary Jonnaes, elle est mignonne), enfin… c'est ce que je pensais…

C'était bien et je me sentais TRES bien.

J'en étais à mon 10ème verre de whisky pur feu et, j'ai beau être un Malfoy, je ne tiens pas l'alcool à ce point là.

C'est donc naïvement et mort de rire que j'ai accepté ceci : « celui qui trouve le plus gros des escargot gagnera… La nuit avec moi ! »…

...Dixit Potter.

Et moi, comme un idiot, j'ai accepté.

Je savais que Potter était gay depuis sa cinquième année, après qu'il ai embrassé Crivey dans la grande salle pour faire taire celui-ci.

Magnifique coming-out ceci dit en passant.

Donc, moi, j'accepte et c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé le nez dans l'herbe, entrain de chercher un escargot.

L'alcool est mauvais pour la santé, empêchez moi de boire la prochaine fois !

Il n'empêche que je cherche un escargot, donc.

Mes mains farfouille l'herbe et effleure un caillou que je m'empresse d'écarter, lorsque je me rend compte que ce caillou n'est autre qu'un magnifique _hélix *²_ après quelques minutes de stupéfaction, l'animal commence à se dérouler. Je vois avec horreur ses antennes se déplier, puis son corps visqueux et… Je hurle.

-GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!

Tombant à la renverse, les fesses dans la boue, je me recule le plus vite possible mais je bute dans quelque chose. Je lève la tête, les yeux exorbités, et aperçois Potter qui me regarde, étonné.

-Qu'y a-t-il Dracouuuuuuuneeeeeeeeettt ?

Autant dire que lui aussi n'est pas passé outre l'alcool ce soir-là.

-Ryyyyrryyyyyyyyyyy !! Il y a un énooooorme escargot qui me coure après !*3

-Oh ! Le vilain méchant ! Mais c'est toi qui a voulu participer non ?

-Oui, Ryry, mais tu sais, j'ai peur des escargots…

-Oooooooooooohhhhhh !!!dit-il en postant sa main devant sa bouche, l'air effaré.

J'acquiesce, une petit moue collée sur mes lèvres, et un petit air enfantin sur le visage.

Quoi ? Comment ? Oui je suis escargophobiaque (ça se dit ?) et je vous em***** !

-Tu sais quoi Drayouninouchet ? On va faire comme ça…

Et il m'explique que lui va prendre l'escargot et qu'il va me déclarer vainqueur pour réparer le mal qu'il a fait…Bizarrement, un sourire béat me viens aux lèvres*4.

-D'accord Ryry…

Attendez ! Pourquoi j'ai des flash bizarres là ? WOUAH ! C'est tout blanc. Potter t'es où ?! Potter ?! Pourquoi ma voix résonne comme ça ?

Gasp… Maintenant, il fait tout noir…

**********************************************************

_Une souris verteuh_

_Qui courait dans l'herbeuh_

_Je l'attrapeuh par la queue,_

_Je la montreuh à ces messieurs,_

_Ces messieur me diseuuu_

_« Trempez-la dans l'huileuh_

_Trempez-là dans l'eau (euh)_

_Ca fera un escargot tout chaud ! »*5_

C'est quoi ce délire ? J'ouvre tout doucement les paupières. Aïe ! J'ai mal au crâne !

-Ah ! La belle au bois dormant ce réveille ?

-Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dans ma chambre ?

-Et bien, à preuve du contraire, tu es dans ma chambre, chez Sirius…

-QOUUAAHH ???

Grand sourire de sa part.

-Tu es chez moi…

-Et comment je suis arrivé ?

-Tu es tombé dans le coma, puis dans le sommeil, après avoir trop bu. Je t'ai ramené chez moi.

Je le regarde, suspicieux.

Il soupire.

-Non, je n'ai rien fait. Je suis gay, pas violeur.

-Comment c'est fini le pari ?

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-J'ai pas entendu la comptine « une souris verte » pendant ma nuit pour rien.

Il retint un éclat de rire, la main devant la bouche….

Sa bouche...

Délicieusement étirée sur la droite, elle m'attirait comme un aimant.

Je secoue la tête. Non ! Penses Cary Joannes, penses Cary Joannes !

Il me regarde, perplexe.

Je lui sourit de façon niaise (forcée) et il secoue la tête à son tour, un sourire craquant toujours scotché à ses lèvres.

Je déglutit et me rend compte d'une brusque envie de vomir.

-Potter… Où sont tes toi…

Pas le temps de finir ma phrase… Mon estomac est rendu sur la moquette de Potter.

-Tiens ? Malfoy est capable de choses aussi humaine que vomir ?

-Jt'emmerde, toi et tes constats à la c**.

-Hé hé.

-Potter, ta salle d'eau st'eplaît.

-Au même endroit que les toilettes.

Raaah !! Satané sourire ! En plus il me nargue ! Je me lève et suis la direction qu'il m'indique du doigt. Doigt que je verrais bien occupé à autre chose…

Draco Malfoy Junior ! Couché ! Je me précipite dans la salle de bain. Je retire le pyjama tout en…

Minute ! « pyjama » ? J'étais en uniforme hier …

-POTTER !!

Je l'entends répondre :

-Oui ?

-Qui m'a changé ?

-Moi.

-…

-T'as toujours ton boxer, idiot ! Et après c'est moi qui ai les idées mal placée…

Il dit vrai. J'ai envie de me taper la tête contre les murs.

Bref, je me glisse dans la douche, fais couler l'eau.

Après quelques minutes où je tâche d'ignorer mon bas-ventre, j'abandonne la partie contre mon sexe et me décide à le soulager.

Je soupire d'aise lorsque ma main atteint mon érection.

J'entame un mouvement de vas et viens, alors que le visage souriant de Potter envahi mes pensées, puis son corps, dans des positions plus ou moins décente. Je joui et j'entends un cri semblable au mien qui sort de la chambre…

Harry… Potter se branle ?!

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la maison.

Nous savons tous les deux que l'autre a entendu.

Je fini ma douche mais n'ose pas sortir. Finalement j'entends Potter frapper à la porte.

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Je te laisse des fringues auprès de la porte. Ils seront sans doute courts car tu es plus grand mais pas trop large vu notre carrure et puis hésite pas si tu as besoin du rasoir, ou bien de... Enfin ! Sers-toi quoi !

Il ne semble pas gêné. Pourtant, je sais bien que chez lui, ce flot de parole indique qu'il est mal à l'aise.

Comment je sais ça moi ?

Parce que j'y ai fait attention, c'est évident.

…Parfois, j'aimerai ne plus être si intelligent, ça me permettrait de me voiler la face de temps à autre …

Il est indéniable que je pense à Potter.

Indéniable que je… Fais attention à lui et à ses habitudes depuis quelques temps.

Indéniable aussi que je ne suis pas hétéro mais bi… Voir gay, sinon je ne serais pas allé faire cric crac boum dans la douche

Encore plus indéniable : je désire Potter depuis plus longtemps qu'une journée, mais, trop heureux de me croire hétéro, je ne sortais qu'avec des filles qui étaient (tiens !) brunes aux yeux verts…

Peut être pas si intelligent que ça, en fin de compte, le Malfoy.

Après mes réflexions et mon habillage, je sors enfin de la salle de bain. Je respire un grand coup et décide de me diriger vers la chambre. Rester froid, pas trop distant, mais froid.

Je rentre dans la chambre. Mes affaires sont pliées et posées sur le lit. Dessus, un mot :

« _Je sors un instant, prends tes affaires et, si tu ne veux pas rester à manger, repars._

_Harry_ »

Le mot toujours dans la main, je me dirige vers la fenêtre. De là, je le vois qui s'active entre les tomates et les salades. Que cherche t-il donc ?

Trop curieux pour repartir sans savoir, je laisse mes vêtements en plan et descend dans la cuisine. Les assiettes sont mises. Deux. A croire qu'il savait que j'allais rester. Je m'installe et l'attends.

La porte grince. Je me tourne et le vois avec un sopalin dans la main.

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu vas voir.

Ok. Je vais voir. Il s'assois en face de moi et déplies le sopalin.

Juste une feuille de salade. Je suis déçu.*

Je le regarde et commences à m'inquiéter de sa santé mentale.

-C'est juste parce qu'elle était malade et je ne voulais pas que ça contamine le reste.

C'est qu'il à la main verte le Potty !

On a mangé. Et puis je suis reparti.

**********************************************************

Ca fais 2 mois maintenant.

Le pari me fais toujours sourire.

Je suis entré à l'académie de potions. Je pense devenir médicomage. Ou alors professeur. Je ne sais pas trop.

J'en suis à ma première année, j'ai encore tout le temps pour me spécialiser.

Potter est entré en fac de droit. Avocat. Pas mal pour un binoclard, gryffondor de surcroit !

J'ai eu plusieurs aventures et effectivement, les hommes sont beaucoup plus agréables que les femmes. Mis à part leur sexe, peu de chose ont changée : mes conquêtes sont toujours brunes aux yeux verts et j'en attends un plus spécialement pour me fixer.

Et si Potter pouvait me sortir de la tête de temps à autre, je lui en serait très reconnaissant.

Quand je baise.

Quand je cuisine.

Quand je dors.

Quand je me lave…Il est tout le temps là...

**********************************************************

Ca fait 2 ans maintenant. 2 ans que je l'attends. 2 ans que je le veux. Ce soir, il y a une soirée d'ancien élèves. Blaise m'a dit qu'**il** y serait.

Alors j'y vais.

10 minutes. 10 minutes que je l'attends. 10 minutes qu'on l'attends. La fête à commencé mais je reste en retrait de la piste de danse…

…

…

…

Pansy ressemble à un cochon dans sa robe 34 alors qu'elle fait du 38 mais qu'elle ne se l'avoue pas. En plus, elle est enceinte de Blaise…

…

…

…

CLACK.

Je me retourne brusquement vers la porte qui vient de laisser entré un homme.

Aïe… Mon cou me brûle.

Et, à me mettre à bouger, je me rends compte que j'ai envie de pisser.

Je suis tendu… Stressé. J'ai pas envie de le voir finalement. Je baisse le regard et cherche un échappatoire.

Le jardin !

Je vais sur le balcon et descend les marches de vieilles pierres qui constituent l'escalier extérieur des Parkinson. Oui, sur ce coup là, Pansy m'a étonné. Elle qui était restée neutre pendant la guerre, a renoué avec tout les anciens élèves, encore vivants, de Poudlard et a organisé cette fête.

Je suis au jardin.

Tout au fond, je sais qu'il y a l'orée d'un bois, puis une clairière, à quelques pas.

J'y vais.

Les rayons lunaires donne une impression de lieu hors du temps à cet endroit.

Ici, les papillons de nuit ne sont plus noirs, ils sont blanc et brillent de mille feux.

Ils aspirent la lumière.

Quelques lucioles se sont mêlées à la joyeuse troupe. Ils dansent.

Ce ballet de nuit est magnifique.

-Cette danse nocturne est resplendissante.

Je m'étonne de ses paroles.

-Potter, tu serais gentil d'arrêter de lire dans mes pensées. Réserve la legilimancie à tes clients.

Tout en parlant, je me suis tourné vers lui. Blasé, je le regarde. Il est à couper le souffle.

Je ne respire plus d'ailleurs.

Il porte des lentilles, ou alors sa vue est devenue plus nette. Sans affreux verres pour gâcher le spectacle, et avec des éclats de lune qui rebondissent dedans, les yeux de Harry sont magnifique. Plus ce vert émeraude si banal. Non… Un vert tendre et légèrement bleuté qui m'emporte loin des lucioles et des papillons. Qui m'emporte au plus profond de son âme.

Il s'est rapproché de moi.

-Tes yeux… Tes yeux, Draco… La lune me paraît bien pâle. Ils brillent tellement… Une mer d'acier en fusion…Je

Je le repousse.

-ARRÊTES ! J'EN AI MARRE. NON SEULEMENT TU OCCUPES MON ESPRIT, MAIS, EN PLUS, TU TE PERMET DE LIRE DANS MES PENSEES ?!

-J'occupe… Ton esprit…

-OUI ! TOUT ENTIER !! TU ME PESE POTTER !! TU POUVAIS PAS HANTER QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ???

Je prend une expression hargneuse qui l'empêche d'avancer.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que je lis dans tes pensées ?

Il se moque de moi… Et, Ô Merlin ! Qu'il arrête de me fixer, la tête légèrement inclinée, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes !

Je me détourne, mes joues doivent être rouges (et p***** de clair de lune qui ne cache rien !).

-Ne te moques pas de moi Potter. D'abord l'histoire du ballet, de la danse, puis celle des yeux !

-Tu veux dire que… Tu y pensais avant moi, pendant ?

-Juste avant et puis hop ! Comme par hasard, Môsieur Potter me sort une phrase sur le même sujet, bizarrement ressemblante.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non, je dis ça pour te faire plaisir ! A ton avis ?

Il s'est rapproché. Je me suis reculé. Il a encore fais un pas. Je n'ai pas abandonné. Je relève la tête vers lui. Il me fixe. Son regard me conjure de rester immobile.

J'ai beau me débattre, je n'y arrive pas. Il est trop fort.

Je m'arrête de fuir.

Il se rapproche encore.

Son odeur est enivrante. Une odeur acide de groseille mêlée à celle, plus douce, des cerises rouges. Une légère touche de… Lui, relève le tout.

J'adore cette odeur.

-Draco… As-tu pensé un instant, que, peut être, nous étions semblables, nous avions le même mode pensées et non que je voulais violer ton sanctuaire ?

J'ouvre des yeux étonnés. Il… Il n'a pas lu dans mes pensées ?! Mais … Mais… C'est pas possible !

-Draco…

Il a sa main sur ma joue. Son autre main vient se poser sur ma hanche.

Doux papillons.

-Quand tu disais que j'occupais ton esprit ? Tu … Enfin c'était vrai ?

-Sache qu'en pleine colère, un Malfoy ne sait pas mentir.

A peine ma phrase terminée, il se jette sur mes lèvres. Je ne résiste même pas. Je répond moi aussi au baiser. Nos langues dansent, à l'image des lucioles. Nos mains voltigent, acrobates survolant gracieusement les courbes du chapiteau qui abritent nos émotions.

Soudain, le numéro ce fait plus violent, plus sauvage. Les funambules courent et sautent sur leur cordes, tendues à l'extrêmes. Les lions et les tigres s'affrontent, leurs crocs s'entrechoquent.

Puis, la douceur revient et Harry s'écarte doucement de moi.

-Draco, si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin…

Je cogne mes hanches contre les siennes. Nos érections se rencontrent et je gémis.

-Si ce n'est pas clair, Harry, je suis prêt à t'offrir le plus gros des escargot.

-Idiot. Tu viens de casser la magnifique ambiance qui précédait et l'auteure s'arrache les cheveux. De plus, ton escargot… Il y a deux ans et deux mois, c'est toi qui avait gagné. Et je n'ai toujours pas respectée ma parole. Veux-tu de ton lot ?

-Imbécile ! évidemment que j'en veux !

Les lucioles et les papillons nous ont laissés.

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais… Je remercie les escargots !

The end !!

* * *

Bien alors voilà mon petit délire pour vous faire patienter en attendant le chapitre 10 de « l'enfer est ma maison ».

C'est mon premier OS. Je l'espère concluant…

Si vous le souhaitez, j'ai une idée pour un prologue très court. Je vous le met en chapitre deux, mais mettez vous bien dans le crâne que c'est sensé être un OS. Le prologue est juste là pour que je puisse continuer mon trip…

*Je ne sais pas ce que ça vient faire là !

*² Nom scientifique de l'escargot. Non, j'étale pas ma science (surtout si c'est pour sortir un truc pareil) et ensuite oui, le dico m'a aidée !!

*3 Draco -- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça tout de même ?! Ryry ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? Et puis pourquoi je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait … RASTAQOUEEERR !!!! VIENS LA !!

*4 Re-Draco -- Ouoh ! Ouoh ! Ouoh ! !!! C'est quoi ces niaiseries ?!

*5 Message de l'auteure (cette fois) : Les "euh" en fin de phrase son très important dans les comptines, je tenais a respecter cette vision du monde enfantin (comme si ça se résumait à "euh").


	2. Chapter 2

**Quand les escargots jouent les cupidons **

_Epilogue_

Après maintes parties de baise et maintes disputes (plus que pour un couple banal… Après tout je m'appelle Malfoy et il s'appelle Potter) Harry et moi avons enfin décidé de nous installer. On a acheté une maison, et, grâce à nos héritages, nous avons pu passer outre le prêt. Après la maison, j'ai eu droit au chien et Potter au chat…

Après le chat et le chien… Il ne manquait plus que… Enfin, vous savez, les trucs roses avec deux bras deux jambes, et qui geignent tout le temps…

Ah ! Voilà, des enfants…

Et bien, voyez-vous, Harry est arrivé un jour avec un dossier d'adoption.

J'ai hurlé au blasphème.

D'une, je ne voulais pas d'enfant tout de suite.

Et de deux, si j'avais voulu des enfants, j'aurais fait une potion pour pouvoir être enceint, ou Harry. Mais je n'aurais pas adopter… Pas si nous avions la possibilité d'enfanter.

Ca faisait deux ans que Harry me tannait pour avoir des gosses. Malgré mes refus, Harry n'est jamais parti. Au vu de sa ténacité, j'ai cédé.

J'ai envie de fraises…

Je pensais que ces envies de femmes enceintes n'étaient que des racontars, mais non.

Et puis j'ai eu la bonne idée de tombé enceint en plein hiver.

Adieux douces fraises.

J'ai accouché il y a cinq ans maintenant. Je ne pensais pas que les enfants pouvaient apporter autant de bonheur. Je ne voyais que le côté bib' et couches à changer. J'avais oublié les premiers mots et les premiers rires.

Notre fils, Sirius*, joue dans le jardin avec Harry. Moi, je sors tout juste de la douche. Je pose ma serviette qui me servait à essuyer mes cheveux et je cours les rejoindre. J'attrape Harry par la taille, passe ma tête sous son bras et demande :

-Alors se trésor, Sirius ?

-Voilà !

Je hurle…

-GAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!

Harry me rattrape avant que je n'atterrisse par terre. Il sourit innocemment.

-Harryyyyy…

-Oui ?

-C'est de ta faute ça, non ?

-Au non, papa ! C'est moi qui voulait te l'offrir, mais p'pa voulait pas, et puis tu es arrivé, alors, tiens ! Je te le donne.

Malgré tout le bonheur qu'il m'apporte, j'ai envie d'étriper mon petit ange.

Il me tend sa main ouverte, pour donner son « cadeau »…

...

Un magnifique escargot.

**********************************************************

Rasta : Alors cet épilogue ?

Voilà pour ça * -- Leur gosse s'appelle Sirius, Severus Malfoy-Potter. Je ne voulais pas que Draco soit en reste sur le prénom de l'enfant ^^.

Bisous à tous ! J'attends vos avis !


End file.
